Gameplay Errata and Clarifications
This is a list of rules errata and clarifications currently used in the Daleos Discord Server. These rulings can differ from the standard rules, to more consistently and fairly suit the format, or are otherwise explained here to avoid possible confusion. Each entry will be listed as either an errata, a change to the rules, or a clarification to existing rules. Character Creation *'Ability Scores (Clarification): '''When determining ability scores, either use the standard array or point buy system, as described on page 13 of the PHB: Do not roll for stats. *'Equipment (Clarification): When determining starting equipment, take the standard equipment for your class, plus the equipment from your background. Alternatively, you may take the average starting wealth for your class in place of both of these options, as described on page 143 of the PHB. Races Classes * '''Artificer (Clarification): '''Artificers get proficiency in the Matt Mercer guns at level one. * '''Artificer (Errata): Firearms count as martial weapons for the purposes of your artificer spells and features. * Lingering Soul (Errata): '''The Ghostly Form ability should also state that you no longer require air. * '''Paladin (Clarification): '''While Divine Smite can trigger on any melee weapon attack, it requires a melee weapon in hand to add the damage to. This excludes Unarmed Strikes, among other attacks that don't include weapons, from benefiting. * '''Warlock (Pact of the Blade) (Errata): '''To use a gun with the Pact of the Blade feature, you must have bought or crafted it to have access to them. Backgrounds * '''Guild Master's Guide to Ravnica Backgrounds (Errata): For any of the guild related backgrounds you do not gain the spell options that they would normally grant you. Equipment * Nets (Clarification): '''As nets have no damage type, any ability that adds damage to an attack of the same type as the weapon, such as Sharpshooter or Hunter's Mark, will apply no additional damage. Other abilities, such as Hex or Arcane Weapon, which provide their own damage type, apply as normal. Multiclassing Spellcasting * '''Conjuration spells (Errata): '''The choice of which creatures are summoned from certain spells, like Conjure Animals and Conjure Woodland Beings, where there is a CR range and then creature choice in each range, has been changed so that the caster chooses both, rather than choosing the CR and then the DM choosing the specific creature. * '''Healing Spirit (Errata): '''The timing of the healing of Healing Spirit has changed to ‘at the end of each of the caster’s turns’, instead of on a creatures turn when they start in it or move into it. * '''Targets (Clarification): A target of a spell is any creature affected by that spell. Dragon's Breath, for example, has the initial target, and then any creature hit by the breath is also a target. This is important for features like Sorcerer's Twinned Spell, the Find Steed spell, the Find Greater Steed spell, Beastmaster's Share Spells, and the third point of Warcaster. Twinned Spell, and the Find Steed and Find Greater Steed spells all work in a similar way, in that at the current level of the spell, it must be incapable of targeting more than one creature. So Scorching Ray is not an eligible spell, and neither is Dragon's Breath, but Hold Person is, as long as it is cast at a 2nd level, or Cure Wounds at any level. The Share Spells feature of Beastmasters only requires that the spell does target you, so spells like Bless or Dragon's Breath are eligible, as long as you target yourself when you cast it, as well as Cure Wounds. The third point of Warcaster requires that, when you cast it, it only targets the triggering creature. So a spell like Fireball, which targets a point in space and any creatures within the radius, is ineligible, but Scorching Ray, as long as all the rays target that creature, is eligible. * Timing (Clarification): '''There is a common misconception around a number of spells and other abilities that cause an affect "When a creature enters the area for the first time on a turn", such as Spirit Guardians and Moonbeam. This is not intended to mean when the area is placed ontop of a creature, rather when the creature enters the area, voluntarily or otherwise. See Wall of Fire, which specifies that when it appears it deals damage, but these other spells do not. For ease sake, the damage can often be dealt at the time of casting, due to the way Avrae and aliases work, and because the creature will often still be in the area at the start of their turn anyway, just remember not to damage them again at the start of their turn if you do so. Feats Attack Rolls Ability Checks * '''Tools and Ability Scores (Clarification): Tools don't have a set ability tied to them. The individual task you attempt would determine what ability would be best suited for it. If you're not sure what ability you should use for a particular task, feel free to ask in help. Additionally, being proficient with a tool grants you certain benefits and abilities. Be sure to read the rules in Xanathar's Guide to Everything, or ask in help, as to what exact benefits your tool grants you. Saving Throws Adventuring * Falling (Clarification): 'Teleportation and other forms of instantaneous travel reset your fall distance, therefore allowing you to nullify the fall damage of a fall. Downtime Combat Monsters * '''PC Controlled NPCs (Errata): '''A creature controlled by a PC, whether by a class feature, background feature, spell, or other game feature, has proficiency with any equipment listed in their relevant stat-block, plus all simple weapons if their stat-block lists a weapon, and any armor proficiency of a lighter class than their stat-block lists. A creature has no other proficiencies and cannot learn additional proficiencies, unless a class feature or spell gives it to them. Note that some creatures, such as bought or summoned mounts, may be able to equip barding as armor. Overall, check with the DM before bringing any NPCs into a quest. Magic Items Other * '''Objects (Clarification): '''For the purposes of game rules, liquids and gases are not objects. *'Blindsight (Clarification): If you have blindsight, your ability to see(with your eyes) a creature or object has no bearing on your ability to sense said object or creature within your blindsight radius, and therefore "see" them for mechanical purposes.